


The Hunt For the Perfect Christmas

by coffeegirl18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegirl18/pseuds/coffeegirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean seeks a regular family Christmas devoid of the Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt For the Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynthia Metzgar Poch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cynthia+Metzgar+Poch).



> Written for Cynthia Metzgar Poch as part of the Supernatural Fangasm Secret Santa. Also this is unbetaed although I ran it through spell check in MSWord; first published Supernatural work as well although not my first written one.

**The Hunt For the Perfect Christmas**  
 ** _Rating:_** PG13  
 ** _Pairing:_** Jody/Bobby, Sam/OFC, Cas/Meg  
 ** _Characters:_** Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobby, Jody, Meg  
 ** _Spoilers:_** Probably Season 7, it's slight AU because Bobby's alive.  
 ** _Summary:_** Dean seeks a regular family Christmas devoid of the Supernatural.

Dean dug through the Christmas cookies searching for the angelic shaped one. He blushed as he could hear Meg laughing in the background. 

"I think someone likes you Clarence." Meg smirks. 

Dean blushes, the big scary hunter, then hands the sugary delight to Cas. Cas apparently having a sweet tooth on top of sharing Dean's love of a juicy burger. 

"Dean I can't eat that...It's like self cannibalism." Cas deadpans. 

Dean just shrugs as he was just trying to be nice. He walks off to Bobby's newly renovated kitchen to help Jody prepare the Christmas roast. 

After working as partners on a few cases Bobby and her decided they were better off together than not. This would be their first Christmas together; she insisted on cooking dinner for everyone since the last time Bobby cooked he near burnt the kitchen down. Dean and Sam renovated the scorched kitchen into one with a double oven as Jody insisted on enjoying her semi-retirement baking pies and cookies while picking up the occasional basic salt-and-burn on the police scanner. 

Dean definitely adored her pies and baked goods always sneaking into the kitchen to "help" her while sneaking an extra tidbit for later. After a few times Jody caught him and "mom voiced" him out of the kitchen. She let him this time since it was Christmas. Dean knew she allowed him because his past Christmases were spent killing enchanted lawn gnomes; the year before that Sam was being stalked by cursed snowmen. Both cases were due to witches banking on the Winter Solstice to gain enough power to destroy the Winchesters Christmas glee. 

Sam was depressed to the point of suggesting they cancel Christmas. Dean yelled (shrieked according to Sam)..."That if they cancel Christmas they might as well give up on all the holidays within the year." At that point Sam pulled a bitch face as Sam had a half human half selkie girlfriend, June, whom he planned on having a quiet New Year's with. They decided to play it by ear this year instead of stressing over plans being ruined due to their day job. 

Dean munched on another cookie while Jody checked on the roast adding more liquid over the top with a baster. 

"Only an hour more, Dean. Think you can stop eating all the treats that long?" 

Dean choked a bit on the pilfered cookie. "Sure," he mumbled, through cookie crumbs. He even blushed a little at being caught Jody was more of a mom to him then an aunt. She ruffled his hair while pushing him out of the kitchen. 

Sam was curled up with June on the oversized couch; Bobby in his new recliner (early Christmas present from Jody); Cas and Meg probably making out somewhere and that left Dean on his own. 

He frowned at that fact as since Lisa he didn't care to get involved with anyone. They just died horrible deaths. 

The doorbell chimed. 

Dean was the only one currently not busy plus he figured it'd just be more carolers to grumpily turn away or someone asking for donations again. 

He opened the door to hear a very loud "Surprise Merry Christmas" from Garth and Charlie (and a sock puppet if Dean was honest with himself). He promptly teared up a bit; almost shed a lonely man tear while bear hugging Charlie and Garth (and that darn puppet). 

This Christmas would turn out to be the best yet surrounded by family and friends with no hunts on the radar in sight. 


End file.
